Flight of Fantasy
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: There's a little magic in the halls off PPTH and a certain someone is behind it all, but their plan doesn't quite go as expected; with huddylicious consequences! Some things you try to repress can't remain hidden forever. M for smut! Please RnR. COMP - FINALLY! 2007 - 2013 not bad going :D
1. Once Bitten

_Hey guys...yes its me with another fic...kind of! lol. This chapter will look familiar to some of you as it was originally a joint thing I was doing with another fanfiction writer Luv2luv-hugh. However due to certain circumstances I have chosen to continue this alone but using my own storyline so from chapter two onwards this is my own thing! I loved this fic and really wanted to continue it! I felt it was appropriate with Halloween approaching and its always fun to have a little magic in the halls of PPTH._

_Thanks to the people who reviewed it the first time round, I hope it makes you happy that its finally been continued :) and to the new readers I hope you enjoy it :)._

_((((hugs))))_

_Scarlett_

* * *

**Once Bitte****n****  
**

Cuddy was lost in her thoughts as she navigated the halls of PPTH. The halls were decorated in vivid orange and black, wispy cotton cobwebs hiding in the corners, streamers dancing round her head. Creepy decorations especially put in place to celebrate the seasonal occasion. Halloween was steadily approaching and the excitement now flooded the hospital.

She smiled, happily taking in the world as she walked by, watching her staff as they joined into the festivities. It was nice to see some of them taking the time to hang paper cut outs in the shape of pumpkins and ghosts, how she wished she could join them.

The children's wing especially was almost - dare she say -fun to frequent this time of year. Brightly coloured drawing of pumpkins and goblins created by the children hung from the walls. She studied their faces, alight with joy, their eyes sparkling with ill-contained anticipation of the shower of candy coming only days away as the spooks twirled and shimmered before their eyes.

Nurses and doctors were dressed as goofy characters to lift the children's spirits. The sight created a bubble of warmth, her chest swelling with pride.

A black cat hissed at her. Startling her briefly,she lurched back, quickly eyeing the cardboard cut out. It had a motion sensor. Cute, she had to laugh at herself for jumping so easily. Maybe she should move it, no need to encourage heart attacks in the elderly.

Her tummy rumbled distracting her form her thoughts; God, she was hungry. It was only half past 12 but lunch was far from the immediate horizon. She had a mounting stack of files to review before she could even think about stepping out, and then there was a pending legal matter she would have to bring up with House. Stepping into the elevator she tapped her foot impatiently as it began it's decent. The monotonous ding sounded its arrival and the doors creaked open. A brisk pace carried her to the nurse's station where two of her top doctors were arguing intently, leaning casually against the counter.

A towering bright orange basket of apples loomed behind them; 'Happy Halloween' was embroidered on the black ribbon that tied around it in a perfect bow. The thought of killing two birds with one stone made her smile. After all she had a tendency to become cranky when she hadn't eaten, or had to deal with House, at least she could avoid one of the causes.

"Just do it. You go first," House pushed the basket Cuddy had honed in on, in Wilson's direction as the oncologist placed his hands up in front of his chest defensively.

"I don't think so, too many people out to get you." He shook his head at House and scowled.

"My aren't we paranoid Jimmy?" The rapping of Cuddy's pumps against the tile drew his attention away from the conversation. He watched her halt before them, pausing briefly before leaning between them to grab a appetizing piece of fruit. House's eyes zoomed downwards as her shirt fell open wider, revealing a dark line of cleavage. A grin flickered onto his lips, 'look she's mixing her melons with the apples, giving us a variety. Melons or apples Jimmy?'

House turned his grin towards Wilson whose eyes flickered over to Cuddy. Her eyebrow was raised daring him to answer. He cleared his throat, 'err, I'm not picky.' House was wearing a full fledged grin, he loved watching Wilson squirm. He allowed his eyes to fall on his boss once more, flowing over her whole body in an appraising manner, 'Well jimmy boy I'm melons all the way.' He sent a wink in Cuddy's direction as he leered over her. He was rewarded with a roll of her eyes and the corner of a file shoved in his face, "Need to see you in my office _now,_" each word was punctuated with a sharp shake of it in his direction. She rubbed the apple on her sweater and raised it to her lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Wilson warned.

"What did he poison it or something?" Cuddy laughed a little breathlessly and her lips widened in a smirk. Nothing short of death was going to stop her from eating the perfectly good apple. Her stomach growled its approval.

"No, well maybe. Some woman just dropped them off, with a card addressed to House."

'Right and appeared in a poof of smoke, maybe she was fed up of your tricks and gave you a treat,' She smile in House's direction, regarded the apple once more and took a larger bite than she usually would to prove her point.

House and Wilson exchanged ominous glances; it was broken when House eyes snapped over his shoulder, honing in on an old women regarding the situation. Her eyes were wide and wild, fixed on Cuddy as his boss devoured her delivery. What was she doing? Watching, _waiting?_

Wilson was still staring at Cuddy, she shrugged in his direction, "tastes okay to me'. Suddenly her eyes shot open, fearful; her frame stumbling forward clutching her throat. She was choking. Wilson leapt forward face lined with concern, eyes wide in panic and she broke into laughter, loud and spiteful, cackling down the halls. "Had you goi-ahhhrgh,' she lurched forward, an invisible force propelling her into him. Her fingers snagged the lapels of his coat as her body collided with his own sending them crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs. His wide eyed expression was a mixture of concern and shock as the dean of medicine sprawled over him.

His head hit the solid ground, chest heaving. A frown creased his forehead. She was taking the teasing a little too far. His eyes settled on her face. The smile had vanished, her expression blank, eyes closed seemingly unaware of their current position. He could have sworn she was asleep.

'House's eyes hadn't left the woman, watching her every move, taking in every detail. She unnerved him. He had never seen her before, no patient, no relative and yet here she was delivering gifts to him and only him. Loitering in the halls, eyes focused on the small basket of fruit and the people wandering around it. He ignored Cuddy's choking, holding back a smile when Jimmy fell for it. He knew what she was doing, he knew her too well.

He stared, the woman's eyes meeting his own unflinching.

The sounds of her laughter morphed into shock, attracted his attention. Tearing his eyes away he turned to regard the situation, eyes reluctantly retreating from the stranger, 'god Wilson, don't fall for it again, then you'll really look stu-' he froze. The space before him was empty. Moments before two figures stood here, now nothing. There were no nurses mingling around, it was somewhat silent, the air tingling with something unknown to his senses.

His head whipped back to the weird woman. Air is all that remained. She'd vanished. He looked back towards the desk, 'Cuddy? Wilson?' it was slightly sing-song, the nerves emanating through his body startling him somewhat. A grunt awoke him from his musings. 'House! House! Help me get her off.'

House walked round the desk only to find his two colleges in a somewhat compromising position. Cuddy was straddled over Wilson's middle his head nearly nestling in her breasts. 'Well Jimmy, I though you said you weren't a melon man.'

'Oh House shut up and help me get her off.'

House winked, 'I'm sure you don't need any help in that department.'

Wilson's face contorted in disgust, 'stop being so crude.'

'I would if she reacted,' his eyes fell on Cuddy.

'She's out for the count.'

House raised his eyes in disbelief, 'Yeah right she's pulling your leg, she can't pull mine, I wouldn't have one to stand on if she did.'

Wilson allowed a smile, 'House you never have a leg to stand on.'

'Too true Jimmy, but I still think she's playing you like a pack of cards and your becoming one big joker.' He prodded with his cane.

'Hey house that was me,' Wilson tried to dodge House's second blow.

'Oh sorry, I was aiming for Cuddy,' His smirk gave away how truly sorry he was.

'House she's out.'

'Hmmm we'll see,' He jabbed her a few more times trying to instigate a reaction but to no prevail.

'House stop hitting her, that's gotta hurt,' Wilson had flinched every time House's cane came in contact with Cuddy.

'It won't hurt if she's unconscious; or at least I think it won't. So far nothing but there is one test that will ensure we are not being fooled.'

Wilson didn't like the look on House's face, 'what are you planning?'

House didn't say a word, twirling his cane between his fingertips before bringing it to an abrupt stop, the hooked handle facing down.

'Hooouuusee?' Wilson was getting more concerned by the minute. He watched as House hooked the cane beneath her skirt, his eyes shooting wide as he realised the diagnosticians plan, 'House don't you dare.'

His leering smile flickered in Wilson's direction, 'if she's awake she'll react, besides, you've already got a treat Jimmy,' his eyebrows jiggling at Wilson's current view, 'its only fair I do to.' His eyes whirled around the room once more ensuring it was empty and dragged the cane up the outside of her thigh. The black material bunched up behind it, rising higher, and higher. Her stocking ended and a vast expanse of creamy white thigh was revealed for House's eyes only. His eyes were gleaming as he took in what Cuddy wore under her office outfits, he'd never look at her in the same way again. He crouched down, ignoring the bolting pain through his thigh.

'House, what are you doing?' Wilson tried to lift his head to view his friend, but Cuddy's body pinned him down.

House didn't even look at him, not daring to tear his eyes away from the extremely tempting sight before him. 'Nothing.' He put the underside of his index finger against the warm flesh, allowing it to stroke over her silken skin. He was trying to ignore the sensations that were flooding through his body, the woman he hated was lade out before him and now he wanted her more than ever. He slid his finger beneath the garter belt, lifting it out and releasing it, a loud crack echoing out into the silence. God she was gorgeous.

He slid his hands over her ass, before dragging the rumpled skirt back down over her body, covering her beneath it in an attempt to hide the temptation in the hope he would forget. Currently the image was burned into his retina and he doubted his attempts to ignore what he'd seen would erase it any time soon. He stood up, 'yep definitely out.'

'House!' Wilson's angry tone rang out 'you knew that when you were prodding her, if she hadn't stood up and rammed it up your rectum by then she was definitely unconscious. There was no need for whatever else you were up to.'

'I was just making sure, no desire to be taken for a fool Jimmy.' He looked at the woman before him, now he was just fooling himself. He had tried to believe that a brief glimpse wouldn't do anything for him; just a bit of playful investigation. How wrong was he? There was nothing playful about it, she was definitely for adults only.

'House, help me lift her off.' Wilson was wriggling beneath her now, trying to escape.

'You're ungrateful jimmy, what I'd give to be suffocated with those. A wonderful way to die.' He gave a mock sigh, watching as Wilson tried to haul himself out from under her. 'Here he bent down wrapping his hands round her middle rolling her from Wilson's body, freeing him from under Cuddy's womanly form. Her loose curls cascaded down framing her face as she slept.

'What are we going to do with her?' House hadn't torn his eyes away, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath.

'We? There is no we. Your apples, your problem, whatever was in them was meant for you. You are a diagnostician. Do what you do best and figure out what she took.'

'You mean I have to baby sit her for the rest of the day?' deep frown lines were firmly in place across his forehead, as he ignored the excited jolt in his stomach.

'Well I doubt she's going to be much trouble,' Wilson brushed off his lab coat before looking up, allowing his eyes to flow over the sleeping figure. 'besides this way you get a whole day of clinic.'

House's eyes lit up, 'all right Jimmy boy, help me get her into her office before anyone turns up and I'll take it from there.'

Confusion fluttered across Wilson's face as he stooped to lift Cuddy into his arms, 'that's a point House, where is everyone?'

House scanned around quickly looking for any sign of life, nothing, not a flicker. 'I have no idea but let's get her out of sight before they return.'

Wilson stumbled into her office, House limping behind. He dropped her carefully onto the couch only to have her body slide and crash onto the floor. Both House and Wilson's eyes darted down regarding her for a moment before looking at each other. House grinned, 'leave her there she's obviously happy.'

Wilson sighed, 'I should lift her back up.' House flung his cane in front of Wilson preventing him from gathering her back into his arms.

'Don't worry about it, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Falling back off the couch will, now go do your job.' He nodded in the direction of the door, 'I need silence to think.' The end of his sentence was permeated with tiny snores echoing out of Cuddy's mouth. House looked down to her for a moment, then looked back up smiling. He winked in Wilson's direction, 'don't worry I'll find a way to shut her up.'

Wilson looked slightly wary but obviously chose to leave it in the hands of House, it was his problem now. He strode to the door flinging it open, 'Good luck.' With that he vanished in a whirl of white, the door slamming behind him.

House stumbled over to the blinds, lowering them. Cuddy like this was for his eyes only.

He settled down on the couch, lying on his side, eyes wandering over the figure lounging on the floor beside him. He'd have to move her eventually. Certain examinations were impossible to perform while she was sprawled over her office floor. However the hospital was currently buzzing with energy. Her office was the quietest place within these four walls. So until the evening he intended to hide in here and use this time to think. He watched her for a moment, her little snores the only sounds disturbing his thoughts. He slid his finger beneath her chin, bringing it up, her jaw shutting, killing the sound. His dragged his thumb over her mouth, slowly caressed the lips he so longingly wanted to kiss.

He sighed rolling on to his back, tearing his eyes away from temptation. He had a job to do. Now where to begin?

* * *

Wilson manoeuvred his way through the clinic darting in and out of the chairs as he made his way to the elevator; his focus only on his goal. He didn't see the figure watching him leave. It waited patiently until his boyish face vanished behind the metal doors. She clapped her hands together. The apples disappeared in a puff of smoke as the woman's lingering shadow vanished into the open air.


	2. Soul Invasion

**Soul Invasion**

It felt as though she was walking through water, her vision lined with light, emanating from the world around her.

She felt stiff, her eyelids remaining firmly shut no matter how much she ordered them to open. Her fingers grazed over an alien surface, her mind not clear on where she was, her memories doing nothing to fill the void. Last thing she remembered was collapsing in the clinic. Now, instead of the unforgiving floor beneath her, she felt something rough and damp with dew.

Her body bolted up, eyes finally springing open, head whipping round. Where was she? She could feel her heart hammering, the fear increasing with every minute as her surroundings became even more unclear and out of focus. Fog seemed to linger, her body abandoned in the middle of a clearing, the moon shining through a thick forest of trees that circled around in a solid mass.

The night was silent, the world feeling as though it was closing in on her. She stumbled to her feet. Turning on the spot she tried in vain to gather any form of recognition for where she was.

Suddenly something darted by, a flicker of silver. She had no choice but to follow, a single sign of life, something that might be able to explain what the hell was going on. She darted into the trees, heels sinking into the soft earth with every step, hindering her chase. Branches whipped at her skin, striking, stinging, tangling within her dark locks of hair, now loose and flowing over her shoulders.

The glint of silver kept hovering ahead, only a few meters away but no matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to get closer. The blood pumped through her veins, energy flowing from every nerve. This object became her soul desire, her one single focus to reach it, to have it. Her body had been over taken by some external force, pushing her forward refusing to let her tired limbs rest.

Suddenly the earth vanished from beneath her feet, body falling through space, swirling amongst a mass of stars that twinkled around her. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the impossible image. This couldn't be happening, it was beyond the realms of science, of anything she ever known or heard of. Her back collided with something solid, her eyes snapping open once more, blue eyes swimming before her.

Her fingers reached out, but again the figure lingered beyond her reach, teasing, tempting. She wanted it, him. The face slowly came into focus. Dark hair, messy and wild, stubble grazing his chin. His eyes became brighter, boring into her, light leaking from within the soul of this being himself.

Something stirred in the back of her mind, some form of recognition for who this man was, his position in her life, but she couldn't pin point it. Right now all she knew was her heart was hammering. A mythical force propelling her forward, wanting him, needing him to touch her, to taste him. Finally her fingers glided through his hair, pulling him down towards her. His lips pressed against hers, gliding over them, forcing them apart as their tongues invaded new territory. His hands grasped around her body pulling it firmly against his. He felt so solid; she welcomed his heavy weight upon her, the first thing that had felt real since she'd entered this realm.

Her hands ran over his body, feeling his fingers slide beneath her skirt, pulling each item of clothing off one by one. So close and yet he remained hidden from her eyes. Her hands unable to reveal the one thing she so desperately wanted to see, her desire to feel his naked skin against her unfulfilled. She felt the frustration course through her, the world around her revolting against her every need; tormenting her.

A sharp sensation in the back of her hand startled her, making her tear her lips away from his. A fatal reflex reaction, pulling her away from only a second, but one second was to long. She felt him slip from her fingers, his image misting, vanishing before her eyes.

She could hear his voice, calling out her name, quiet, questioning. Finally his eyes vanished, the disappearance of them a dagger, inflicting pain deeper that anything she ever felt before. But she could still hear the voice, ringing around her, coming from every angle of her conscious.

Gradually light seemed to seep in, a quiet beep rhythmically echoing around her.

She could feel her heart hammering, the aftermath of her dream, recognition of who the man was slowly seeping in. His face suddenly sprung before her. Her eyes adjusted, slowly bringing him into focus. His face was blank, void of all concern or emotion. She blinked, trying to discern whether this image was real, or just another figment of her imagination, something else in which to taunt her with.

Why did she want him so much?

She licked her lips. She fought hard, resisting the temptation to pounce. The uncontrollable urge that had previously plagued her body returned, rampaging through her. She didn't know the weird poison that was coursing through her veins but it was overtaking her body, ruling her emotions and forcing her towards the one man she'd spent her life fleeing from.

She felt his fingers over her, pressing on certain points. He frowned. Her heart was fast, the speed of her pulse thundering along from the desire within her. A light blossomed, the sight too bright, shocking her pupils, forcing them to shirk causing a stabbing pain to shoot into her mind. It sparked her dormant senses forcing sensible Cuddy forward. The one who knew who House was, what he was capable of, and that he was as bad as any man could possibly be for her.

Her hands forced the torch away, slapping it to the floor, frustration from the emotional argument she was experiencing. It was as though, there was two people battling within her, firing shots back and forth. One was forcing her into his arms, invading her heart, craving his touch. The other screamed at her to run.

She was obviously ill; otherwise she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed at the mercy of this man. Her attraction to him was just an unpleasant side affect that was becoming even more annoying than he was.

Her head fell back against the pillow, fists falling to her side.

'I have to say when I fantasised about you falling at my feet that wasn't the way I imagined it.'

She was too confused to argue, choosing to lie there with her eyes shut in empty hope that he might leave her to sleep. She knew her wishes were in vain. He loved to fight, regardless of the situation. He enjoyed pushing her buttons, watching her aura crack, body exploding from within when he finally found the detonator.

But this time she would refuse to indulge him. Even if she had lost control of her mind, she could still keep control of her mouth.

His voice floated into her ears once more, 'I'm sure Wilson loved it though, after all he was the one with the close up, buried alive in your cleavage. I mean if your going to go that's got to be an interesting way to end it.' The tone was tainted with joy and amusement. Something rarely heard from House. She frowned, he was enjoying himself way too much.

What had happened? How had she ended up here?

Her fingers sunk into the bed sheet, nails dragging it up into her palms, bundling it within her fists in frustration. She couldn't remember a thing, her mind blank, empty holes in her memory. All recollection of what had happened after she'd eaten the apple had been erased. That left her vulnerable. House knew things she didn't, had ammunition against her which she wasn't prepared for. She didn't want to ask him, knowing he'd hold it over her head, blackmail, manipulate and most likely lie. But she didn't have a choice. She'd have a hard time working out when he was telling the truth, but hopefully she knew him well enough to read between the lines.

She finally gave in eyes snapping open, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'What are you going on about?'

His face normally frozen in a frown broke out into a wide smirk, relishing in her confusion. Knowing an opportunity to play with her had been handed to him on a plate. And for once he didn't even need to lie. What had happened was enough to get her going without him having to elaborate the tale.

'When you fainted and fell to the floor, you took Wilson with you. Almost suffocated, he was lucky I came to the rescue. Although personally I'd have to say he was very happy where he was. His eyes lit up like a candy store when you fell into his arms. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. I've been, wanting to get that close to Wilson for years.'

She raised her eyebrows at him, 'Well I wasn't conscious when it happened so it wasn't as much fun as I'd imagined.'

'You've imagined Wilson?'

She smiled, 'almost every night before I close my eyes. A responsible, respectable, polite doctor is always such a turn on,'

He did his fake laugh, face mocking her, before pulling back, 'nice try but we both know you like the bad boys,' he said, finishing his sentence with a wink.

She ignored the flutter within her chest, blaming the butterflies on nausea. It was sickness caused by the fainting and nothing else. The whole conversation was getting a little too flirty for her liking. It was taking her out of her comfort zone, but she'd go with the flow if just to get House out of her room as fast as she could.

'The only thing I like doing to bad boys is firing them.' She winked back, with cold humour on her face. 'Now tell me what happened after I fell.'

'Well I wouldn't want to get any one into trouble; but between you and me, some men just can't keep their hands to themselves.'

'Are you speaking from experience?'

She had to hold back a giggle at the expression on House's face, the little falter, not quite certain of what to say. She took advantage of his momentary silence, knowing it wouldn't last for long. 'So what caused me to faint?'

'My looks!'

'Well I admit they are scary, but I've gotten used to them over the years, so diagnostically I'd have to say it had to be caused by something else.' She felt another twinge at the back of her mind, the alien emotion forcing itself forward once more. Unable to resist her gaze fell on hi face, taking it in as though for the first time.

Everything about him seemed different to her. He'd always been attractive, but his attitude worked like a repellent against most women, his barb like fumes always ending up making them choke. But she'd always been able to work through it, somehow finding him more intoxicating than pure poison.

She loved the banter, and now she was being drawn to him like a magnet. The way he appeared in her eyes, was anything far from frightening, and that was the one thing she was scared of.

He dragged his hand over his face, the humour seeming to flee from it. 'You have some chemical in your system but we can't pin point it. It's a foreign format to any of our tests. However, we've been monitoring you closely and your body seems to be operating fine, apart from your brief blackout spell.'

'We?'

'Anyone other than me.'

'What were you doing in here then?'

'That would be telling, I was only taking advantage of the fact you were unable to shout at me. Now the threat of your vocal cords is back with a vengeance I can no longer continue, much to my disappointment.'

'The threat, as you described it, of me shouting at you, never seemed to stop you misbehaving before.'

'No but it was pain that subtracted from my pleasure.'

She frowned, 'House we both know you enjoy aggravating me, the only person your antics cause pain for is myself.'

'Is it hurting you right now?'

'My head is positively pounding' _along with your heart. _She shook her head, forcing the voice away.

Her eyes fell to him again. His smirk had vanished, replaced by a frown. 'You ok?'

The concern in his voice, something she'd hardly ever heard. She felt a brief shock ebb its way through her, making her tingle as her heart twisted itself into knots against her will. Forcing this weird waterfall back was pushing her over the edge.

'I'd be a lot better if you weren't here annoying me.' _Liar._ She wanted to shake her head again. Her body wanted him nearer not further away. For him to pull her against him, his fingers trailing over her skin; lighting the same flame that had burned so brightly within her dream.

'But annoying you is so much fun.'

'Only for one of us.'

'Well it would be selfish of you to deny someone else what makes them happy.'

'I can't stop you; just go do it to someone else, someone who can't fire you.'

'Always the same threat.'

'I might follow through on it some day.'

He turned to leave, dragging to door back with his cane. She couldn't wait to be left in peace, needing to get a grip of herself before she faced him again. But she couldn't resist asking him one thing, something he hadn't mentioned.

'House what about the apples? What did you find on them?'

'We didn't.'

'You didn't what.'

'Find anything on them, because we didn't test them.'

'What do you me-'

He cut her off, 'they weren't tested, because they were no where to be found, they vanished off the premises. No one saw a thing.'

With that he left, hobbling out into the hall, vanishing from sight as the door swished shut behind him.

Cuddy's head hit the pillow in frustration.

What was going on?


	3. Supressed Desire

_Woohoo another update only a few days after my last go me! –Looks guiltily at the revision-ahhh well it was worth it lol! This chapter came out really fast so I apologise if there are loads of mistakes I just wrote it at as it came to mind. _

_I hope you like it. I now have more of an idea about where its going, like more specific details which is good! I don't think its going to be a long story because I have some much more interesting ideas to write and this was more of a fun thing that was started and I felt should be finished, as I don't like leaving stuff…because I always hate it when fics I like get left like that! To be honest I think this is just going to be a magical smut fest lol! Should be fun :D!_

_Huggles_

_Scarlett xxx_

* * *

**Suppressed Desire**

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Cameron was sat with her hands clasped tightly together, knuckles turning white. Her whole body was alert, tensing at every sound as she waited. Her eyes whirled around the room, taking every little detail in. The light was barely in existence. The last lingering essence of glow from the single bulb was dimming with every passing moment, aided by the thick layer of dust upon it. The floor was worn, boards creaking of their own will, as though invisible feet moved upon them, which Cameron was no longer certain was entirely impossible. After what she'd learnt these last few weeks anything was possible, far beyond the realms she ever believed.

A door banged open to her right. She leapt into the air, her heart hammering. Her sudden movement startled the dust, a cloud billowing up misting the dark figure who seemed to float towards her.

Blurred shapes gradually fell into focus, the little bit of light lingering in the lines on the old woman's face, casting deeper shadows in her wrinkles. 'You requested an urgent meeting with me.' Her voice was seemingly light for a woman who appeared so old.

Suddenly, a wind whipped around her, the old woman's frail body suddenly engulfed as the loose bits of fabric that hung from her frame whooshed up around her.

Cameron took a step back, her body twitching nervously, eyes still darting wildly around, fighting her instinct to flee. The wind stopped as suddenly as it started. Cameron's eyes snapped to the woman once more, widening in surprise as she took in the transformation. A much younger model now stood before her. Still aged, but retaining her beauty as though the ageing process was static in the air around her, freezing her looks like that for all eternity.

The grey hair was gone. In it's place was dark red hair. It was still riddled with tiny a streaks of silver, but now the appearance was more stylish than ageing. The woman's eyes were almost black boring into her, questioning, as though trying to see beyond the surface.

'I am assuming by your presence you know what happened.'

Cameron's voice cracked as she forced it to reply, squeaking out, becoming braver as she got used to talking again. 'Rumour reached me as to what happened and I want to know what you're going to do about it.'

The woman's eyebrows lifted, eyeing Cameron, humour flickering in her gaze. 'You are very brave for one so young. Having little or no knowledge of the world in which you now tread, most people tend to make their footsteps a little lighter. A brighter person would have requested my help, or even asked if anything was possible to remedy the situation.'

Cameron bristled at the stab on her intelligence, but forced the anger to the back of her mind. Many years under House's training had taught her when to hold her tongue. 'This wasn't my mistake it was yours. Only you can fix it, you have to!' the octave of her voice increased, her panic becoming increasingly evident.

'It wasn't a mistake. I only provided the potion, who received the effects of its magic was purely coincidental. And as for having to fix the damage. I don't have to do anything, besides there should be no damage done if this man feels for you as you claim he does.'

Cameron eyed the woman, 'What is the potion meant to do?'

'It brings forth the human subconscious, forcing forward the little things the mind tries to hide. You claimed this man had feelings for you, but ignored them. The potion should have rendered this impossible. However as it was consumed by someone else, they will bare the effects, which in this case, will depend purely upon what the woman is hiding.'

'And what if what this woman,' she felt funny speaking about her boss this way, 'is hiding something that may place a wedge in my plans?'

'If the man loves you as you claim he does, you have nothing to fear. If he doesn't however, and the other woman has designs on him, I would assume that, rather than a wedge being place in your plans, his wedge will be placed in her.' A grin broke out over the woman's face, her enjoyment evident, the little taunt in her voice, breaking out. Her dislike of Cameron was very clear. The woman always hated dealing with women, over emotional souls. Men were much more fun, and if they were nice enough, it was always enjoyable to work a little magic on them herself. Why let all the young ones have the fun when she had all the power to indulge in many delectable men right at her fingertips.

'Now if you have no other reason to take up my time I would request you leave the premises, and would urge you not to return unless you have a very good reason to. I don't like having my time wasted by whining.'

Camera reacted without thought, desperate for this to work, unwilling to give up on this plan after one stupid mistake. 'I want to try again.'

The red head halted, her expression stoic as she eyed the young woman. She was bordering on hysterical, so desperate to fulfil her hearts desire that she no longer listened to her head. You couldn't create love from nothing, it was a force that was unforgiving, and not easily tampered with. This girl could try again and again for all it was worth, but fate had already decided upon the outcome, and had done long ago. All her spell did was speed things up a little. However, a sale was a sale, whether it would work or not. She wasn't here to provide advice. Pausing for a little longer she allowed a cruel smile to curl in the corner of her lip. 'It'll cost you.'

Cameron nodded. Digging into her bag she pulled out the same payment as before, exchanging it for the vial now clutched within the woman's palm. 'I'll leave you to administer it, we wouldn't want myself to make any more _mistakes_ now would we?'

With a sneer the woman tucked the cash away and turned, stalking over to her room slamming the door behind her. Grinning, she felt the rage emanating from her customer. She shouldn't be so rude, knowing it would be bad for business, but what she sold was unique meaning gold of some currency or another was always crossing her palm. Mortals were a foolish bunch sometimes, but their loss was her gain.

And judging by the balance of her bank account, what a gain it was.

* * *

Cuddy was sat in her chair, leaning back, feet up against the desk, eyes tight shut. Her thoughts lingered on House, sensing the tightening in her stomach, a feeling that occurred ever since that day, ever since that dream. She kept remembering the feel of his lips on hers. For now she knew who that blue eyed man had been, the one she'd been so wet for before she'd woken. She shook her head, trying to force all thoughts from her head. Why was she thinking about him like this?_ 'because you want him.'_

She frowned, her eyes snapping open, whirling round. The voice had seemed so real and yet there was no one in her office but her. She breathed in deep, her legs tumbling to the ground as she sat forward, chin resting against her palm. This was silly, she didn't want House. _'Yes you do, you always have.'_

There was nothing to like. _'except the way his voice makes you tingle, your skin burning from his touch, his eyes setting you on fire making you melt into a pile of lust with one __look. Imagine what his fingers could do to you, long, thin, working over your body, examining every inch, finding that little bit inside you, a little trigger, whispering things in your ear as you cum hard against his hand.'_

She shivered. This had to stop, her mind forcing fantasies of House as if from no where. _'You made them; I am in your mind after all.'_

She frowned; she had to shut this thing up. '_The only way to do that, is to give in.'_ It was messing with her mind, breaking her concentration, infiltrating every aspect of her work. She was constantly running from House, hiding from him instead of him from her. _'Go to him instead; it's what you really want.'_

Just to get pushed back, he hated her_. 'It's not hate you see in his eyes when he looks at you.'_

Then why does he try to anger her so much?_ 'To make you heated, blush, pant, the way you look when you orgasm, maybe he needs a little image to help his hand.' _Her teeth sunk into her lip, oh god, this couldn't be happening.

'_It is and if you're not going to do anything, I will.' _Something strummed through her, her eyes glazing as something took over, propelling her forward. She rose from her chair, hurrying through the doors. Some force had invaded her mind, setting her on fire, burning between the apex of her thighs as she rushed forward one destination purely in mind.

She darted up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the lifts, blood echoing her ears as excitement pumped through her. She needed him desperately, her whole body aching for one man.

He was alone, his office otherwise empty and the hallway deserted. She pushed his door open as she strode in, panting from the sudden exertion.

He looked up from his desk, frowning as she burst in like a whirlwind, opening his mouth to speak. She strode over, his eyes widening with shock as she stood in front of his chair only inches away, fingers twisting in the collar of his shirt as she tugged him forward. Her mouth collided with his, prising his lips open, moaning as her tongue slipped against his. She felt the shock thrum through him, his whole body frozen between her hands, but she needed this, _him_. Her body wanted this, something deep down inside had taken control, forcing her into his arms. She squealed as House seemed to awaken. His hands circled her hips, slamming her against his desk, forcing her over it so she crashed onto her back, legs spread her thighs now wrapped around his hips. He continued to kiss her ripping a groan from her throat as her whole body desperately writhed against him.

As his head left her lips, suckling at the skin beneath her chin, her eyes snapped open. Suddenly the fog cleared, the woman who was in control taking the reigns again. Knowing where she was, how she got there, but not knowing how her resolved caved in, she panicked, 'Shit.' Her hands forced House back from her, his eyes startled, but she couldn't miss the look of arousal and lust that flickered in them as he stared at her. He was her employee, she couldn't give into him no matter how much she wanted to. This could never happen again. She'd lost control, succumbed to her desire, and almost ended up letting him have her on his desk in full view of anyone who walked passed.

She fled; hurrying faster than anyone would have though possible in her heels, bolting back to the safety of her office away from what was now, her one soul weakness.

_Him_.

* * *

House frowned as he watched her leave, gasping for breath, mind still in a daze at what had happened. One moment she was all over him, the next fleeing as fast as she could. But god she was hot, the way she'd felt in his hands was something House had only ever dreamed of. The image of her splayed beneath him moaning as he kissed her would be imprinted in his mind for a very long time.

But what had happened? His lust was being replaced by a new energy, his curiosity pumping the blood back up to his brain; most of it having shot south when he'd had his boss practically begging for him. What was wrong with her? Because something certainly wasn't right. A wanton woman was certainly not the Cuddy he knew, and while he certainly wasn't complaining, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

Although, after what he'd just experienced, for once he wouldn't be rushing for an answer.

-SS-

_Hope you enjoyed it…I admit Halloween is a long was behind us/or ahead depends which way you look! But who cares. Huddy sex is all that matters lol! I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Please remember to stop by and leave a review. Thank you! Hugs! xxx_


	4. A Helping Hand

_Ok another update, different story though. I'm trying to get some writing done every night, revision is going crappy. Have an exam on Wednesday I am not ready for and yet I am so despondent with it I keep giving up. Ah well I find writing therapeutic. It is now 4.42 in the morning and I am posting this then intending to continue with the revision…I suffer with insomnia so I might as well make use of the time available to me!_

_I shall return to answering to everyone's reviews after my exams…I just don't have the time available to me atm. So I thank you all for being patient…as my updates have recently been few and far between…and I thank you for all your comments…they keep me happy...and writing!_

_Hope you enjoy this one, it's got an edge of smut in it…if not the whole chi bang…but I'm working up to the banging lol like I always do._

_I shall try and update another fic again as soon as I can…non have been abandoned!_

_Good luck to those who have exams…and just huggles and happiness to those who don't (and envious glares too). Lol_

_Enjoy_

_Huggles,_

_Scarlett xxx_

_-SS-_

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

Her breathing echoed in her ears, sharp and desperate. Burrowing her head in her hands her mind reeled from what she'd just done. How could she have let it happen, given in so easily, this wasn't her she'd never been like this? _But you want to be._

'Shut up!' her voice snapped out into the empty office. She had a fleeting concern for passers by. They'd think she was going mad, maybe she was. _Not mad, just honest._

Memories kept flashing in her mind, setting every individual sense on fire. His hands on her skin, the weight of his body as he'd held her down. Pupils dilated, dark with lust, a thunderstorm brewing behind his eyes. Her moans, mingling with his breath, shocked and hungry, warm against her skin. Desire thrummed through her body building into an unbearable ache. _You wish you hadn't stopped now, pushed him away. He could be between your legs right now, giving you what you need, what you want._

She squeezed her eyes tight shut, clearing her mind for a moment, dragging over a pile of papers, pen in hand as she flicked through them. Giving her body something to do. She couldn't resist fidgeting, body twitchy and uncomfortable desperate for release.

She stared at the words eyes flowing in and out of focus, exercising more effort than ever, trying to centre her attention in on what she was required to read, her concentration fractured and permeated with unwanted and alluring images and thoughts.

Dear Dr Cuddy,

We are writing to request a meeting at your convenience either within or outside your office, _House' office, on his desk, him over you sliding his fingers beneath your skirt forcing it up over you hips, _hours, which ever you'd prefer. We are pleased with all the hard,_ harder, screaming, as he hammers into you, each and every stroke a bolt of pleasure, _pleasure to meet with you at the earliest opportunity.

She gave in, tossing her pen on to the table, papers fluttering to the floor from her protest. She couldn't concentrate; her whole body burning with a need that couldn't be sated. _He's only down the hall._

Her mind was seducing her with every word and image, _because House doesn't need to, you want him already._

She had to do something, her mind was interfering with every aspect of her work, unable to pay attention for anything long enough to absorb a single word she'd read. Her eyes flicked to the blinds, a guilty sensation seeping through her, knowing what she needed to do, something she could have never imagined. It wasn't what she wanted, but it could give her what she needed _for now_.

She rose; the ache pounding with every step, skin over sensitive and tingling. She let the blind cord slide through her fingers, snaking its way up, as the blinds crashed down one by one hiding her from observing eyes. With a loud click, the door was locked, and she was secured within the walls of her office. The air hummed with tension, seeming thicker, her nerves on high alert as she slumped back down into her chair.

She felt better behind her desk, having her hand hidden beneath the wood, eyes unable to see what the mind knew was happening. She forced her skirt up over her thighs, sliding her hand between them. A gasp fell from her lips when she hit her clit, pleasure emanating through her body from that single point. The panel of lace was wet, desire seeping through the mesh onto her fingers as she slowly dragged a single digit over herself. The stimulation made her limbs tingle, forcing herself even closer to the edge, thoughts falling on the one man she desperately desired.

* * *

Bump, bump, thump

House couldn't get his mind off her. She'd driven him to the point of insanity, unable to focus on anything other than the memories he now had of her imprinted on his brain. She'd been within his arms for only a fleeting moment and yet he now craved her like a drug. She'd seeped into his system and left before he could experience the high, like a single puff of a joint, leaving the dizziness with no joy.

Bump, bump, thump,

He remembered the way her lips had felt, silky and smooth. He trailed his tongue over his own, detecting the taste of her lip gloss lingering, a light tingle on the tip of his tongue. Her eyes, they'd been wild, the normal light grey giving way to deeper darker emotions like a storm building within her. They'd clouded over, reflecting the desire beginning to burn within. The image of her thighs, creamy flesh gripping his hips as she was splayed out beneath him, wanton, open, possessed with passion.

Bump, bump, thump,

And then she'd changed her mind. Like waking up from a trance, eyes wide with shock, the clouds clearing. She'd taken in what was happening and chosen to flee without so much as an explanation. She'd had her way with him for a few moments, fuelling his desire for her changing it from a gentle burn into a raging inferno and then hadn't doused it, leaving him hard and aching for her.

Bump, bump, thump,

He'd been staring at the wall for sometime. The blood had finally flowed back into his system, feeding his mind along with his thoughts. He had a new puzzle, one which he couldn't leave alone. He needed answers and he intended to get them, now.

Bump, bump, thump,

With one final fling of his ball watching it bounce, floor to wall and then rebound into his hand he let it fall from his fingers. He then lunged, mind finally made, shooting up from his seat. Grasping his cane, he hurried from his office and down the hall.

* * *

Her nails dug into her desk, the other hand working its way between her legs, the soaked panel now pushed aside, fingers buried deep within her as she worked herself into frenzy. She imagined it was him; how he'd feel, his cock buried deep within her, hot and hard, reaching beyond the depths of her own hand. How his voice would sound in her ear, ruff with passion. _It won't work you know. _She ignored the voice, the alternate ego still muttering in the recess of her mind. She desperately needed to topple over the edge and yet was hovering right by it.

Her arm ached, the muscles cramping, but she remain focused knowing she wouldn't be able to end the day without an orgasm, her mind too full of him and all the things he could be doing to her. If she'd remained his head could be between her thighs right now, his tongue, hard and insistent against her. She dragged her thumb over the sensitive nub, the bolt of ecstasy shooting through her only serving to frustrate her further, her fingers now soaked with her juices, wet and warm, coating each digit.

_I keep telling you it won't work; only he can make you cum, you want him, his hand on you, give in to it._

She only served to work herself harder, refusing to believe it. The desire for him only complicated everything else. It wouldn't work, she couldn't give in. She focused on her fantasy, playing the scene in his office over in her head only this time adding a different ending, one where she hadn't run away. In this fantasy she'd let him touch her with his hands, pleasured her with his mouth, her thighs thrown over his shoulders as she came.

Her mind couldn't focus on anything else but her desire. She didn't hear the lock click and the door swing open, or the gasp that followed. She did, however, feel a hand as it covered her own, the one currently working so hard within her.

* * *

He'd hobbled through the clinic. The moment he arrived outside her office and seen the blinds drawn his interest had been peaked. He knew her door would be locked, not wishing to face the consequence of her actions but this time she didn't have a choice.

Whipping his head round to ensure no one was watching, he slipped a tiny gold object from within his jacket pocket. Pushing it into the lock his ears strained to hear the almost inaudible click. He flinched, assuming it would alert her to his presence.

However when he swept in he immediately halted in his tracks, frozen to the spot by the surge of lust that hammered through him at the sight that met his eyes. One hand was burrowed beneath the desk, her body slumped forward as the other hand tangled within her hair. Her eyes were tight shut as her right hand rhythmically moved up and down, no question as to what was currently occurring under the desk. Her cheeks were flushed, the cherry red hue spreading over her skin, little gasps breaking free from her lips with every stroke.

He inhaled sharply, arousal hitting his system. He was fascinated by the woman before him, lost in the walls within her mind, playing a fantasy behind her eyes.

He let his cane fall from his fingers, the sofa softening the sound, not wanting to wake her from her trance. He came to stand beside her. His angle now gave him the perfect view, his eyes able to see the scene previously shielded from his sight. Her skirt was high on her thighs, fingers shining with her essence.

He knew he shouldn't. He suspected her reaction wouldn't be what he wanted. She hadn't heard his entrance, thinking she was alone, but he couldn't resist. She was working herself so hard, so desperate, and he'd wanted to have his hands on her again ever since she'd left him aching only a few moments ago. With a fleeting glance, first at the door then her face, he slid his hand down, gently covering hers with his own.

The seconds seemed to slow, her eyes snapping open gazing into his, wide eyed and frightful, still darkened with lust. Suddenly the mist vanished, the flush over her skin burning into a vivid red of embarrassment. She went to open her mouth to say something but her words were quickly silenced when his fingers slid into her, his actions fast and furious unwilling to let her have a chance to resist him. The warm lubricant leaking from between her legs coated his fingers now gliding smoothly through her folds. His eyes watching as her head snapped back, a loud moan bursting out. Her legs fell open wider, spreading herself for him now lost to his hand. He could feel her muscles fluttering around his digits, already so close to the edge before he found her. He curled his fingers up towards her navel, raking them over the pleasure point, a bundle of nerves. Her back arched, crying out his name as she came.

Her eyes remained closed, lost in the aftermath of her orgasm, her breathing was harsh as her lungs grappled for air. He absently brought his fingers to his lips, lapping her from them. The taste was unique, all her own and a flavour he'd never forget.

He hovered, mind unsure as to his actions, not knowing whether he wished to remain. Her emotions would be raw, open and unstable. He'd made this decision for her, to take her when she wasn't able to resist, mind already incoherent due to her own administrations. Was he willing to face the anger knowing he'd get no answers.

He had a choice, fight or flight?

* * *

When she'd opened her eyes and seen him inches from her she hadn't known what to do. Embarrassed at being caught in the throws of passion her immediate instinct had been to run, but he'd soon vanished the thought from her mind. His hand had felt so good, grinding against her, giving her the edge she'd so desperately hunted out and helping her tumble over into the abyss.

Now she was currently collapsed in her chair, letting her breath level out, the thrums of the aftermath slowly pulsing through her, like lingering static after the event. Her body was numb to any emotion, unable to stir up anything within. She was still in shock, the chemical reactions within her brain having died out after the explosion within her mind. A smile graced her face before realising she'd have to open her eyes and face the consequence of her actions. Emotions began flooding in, anger, confusion, fear, distress and denial. She'd just given herself to him; let him have his way with her; only, his mind hadn't been hazed over, he'd been able to analyse her at her most vulnerable and now she had to deal with what was to come. Smugness, pride, gloating? How could she have let this happen, how had she got caught? What was going on with her? Why him? And the worst thought of all, what would he do with the power he now had over her head?

Her thoughts were halted however when she heard her office door click shut. Her eyes snapped open and she surveyed the room, frowning, eyes adapting to the light now leaking in as she whirled round taking in everything around her, noticing everything in her office was as it should be.

Except it was now empty of anyone but herself.

-SS-

_Don't forget to review peeps! Your comments fill me with joy and happiness, something that is seriously lacking in my life at the moment…dam exams!_


	5. Thunderstruck

_A long forgotten fic, I made a promise and I was determined to keep it no matter how long it took. I've finally after all these years finished this fic :). I've been sat at my computer all day for almost 12 hours flat out. I have tried to fix some of the previous chapters and have added the final two. I hope you enjoy this, even though we're now a long way from Halloween, it's never too late/early for a little magic._

_Thanks to everyone whose stuck with this and still reviewed and e-mailed me after all this time. It gives me a kick when I need it. _

_- SS - _

* * *

**Thunderstruck**

House's fingers fumbled with the rubber band. It twirled incessantly as his subconscious silently ticked over. The office was flooded with the low light of a single lamp, illuminating the room just enough to split the shadows. House's expression was cast in shadow, his blue eyes glazed over as he focused forward, mind far away from the place he currently sat.

It had relocated itself within another office; the owner of which was a single woman in particular. He could still hear her breathing, light little cries of pleasure fighting to remain mute. Her head had tilted back in surrender, eyes tight shut as her hips had bucked up, instinctual desire taking over her and her desire had been all for him. He remembered the way she'd felt, the way she'd tasted.

The band stilled, thumb brushing over the knuckle of his fore finger. It was a gentle stroke over the digits that had been buried within her only a few hours ago.

And wished they could be again.

Not a sound could be heard, his breathing rendered almost silent. The halls were deserted, not a duckling in the outer office not a patient alarm to shatter his thoughts. Head tilted to the side he watched as image after image reeled before his eyes. It was like a scratched disc jumping over every memory. Repeating over and over until he'd sharpened every detail determined to never let it fade. A woman had never occupied his thoughts so much, not since Stacy and even she hadn't stretched him to his limit.

He'd taken advantage of the situation and, while he knew he should, not an inch of him regretted it. In this brief suspended moment he could be honest with himself. He was on his own territory where no one was around to observe him. There was no one to judge, no one to question him as he rummaged around his mind running over every thought, every feeling, coming to only one conclusion.

He tossed the plastic band on to the table leaving the sad object lying limp and forgotten, patiently waiting for another night when it was needed. House eased himself slowly to his feet wincing slightly at the ache in his leg. He'd been stationary too long and his muscles were making him pay with a momentary stab of pain. He eyed his Vicodin only to sigh as Cuddy flooded before his eyes. She hated him taking the stuff and after today he couldn't lie to himself. Her opinion mattered more than it should. He could never forget that bet, all the suffering and anguish all because it was her who'd suggested it. He wanted to prove something, not only to everyone else and himself but most of importantly to her. He'd denied it at the time, but not any longer. He sighed. She'd be the death of him one day.

His evening hadn't gone as planned. The pride had drained away as his thoughts had delved deeper beneath the surface, furrowing out the honest truths. It had gone from a momentary male moment where he'd scored with his boss, to the beginning of a massive web of emotions. Emotions, that in the dead night of the day, he could no longer ignore. He just wanted a drink. Just something to dull the sting of knowing it probably wasn't going to happen again. He'd incur her wrath, poke at her humiliation and avoid answering anything. He'd be rude, and all would return as it was before. This was mess he didn't want or need. He _should_ let it go. But the niggling doubt was ferreting its way in once more. The kiss that had triggered everything had been instigated by her not him. She'd pulled him in only to push him away and then get her rocks off alone. He growled. Women were confusing and more trouble than they were worth. He needed a long, stiff drink. With his fingers flexing on his cane he flung his rucksack on his back before flicking the light off casting him into darkness. Gritting his teeth against the ache that burrowed beneath his skin he wandered out his office limping down the deserted halls.

_Round and round._ The firelight danced in her eyes as Cuddy's hand subconsciously twirled the wine glass currently in her grasp. The rustle and crack of the flames were the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Sipping her wine she shifted intent on easing the ache from her back. It only triggered a shudder, a little lingering bolt of pleasure zooming up her spine. She could still feel the shadow of his fingers even hours after the event. She hadn't felt anything like it in a long time. _You liked it. You loved it._

She dragged her tongue over her bottom lip before grazing her teeth over it. She was being driven out of her mind. She'd been poised here for over an hour wallowing in subtle tones of jazz as they washed over her thoughts. She was sure House would never leave her alone after what had happened between them and the voice in her head was screaming. _Go to him, give in._ She swallowed, shifting awkwardly again as the voice drilled into her head._ If his fingers felt so good, imagine what he could do to you. _She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. It was shallow. The tremor of her heart danced over her skin thudding in an almost continual beat of desire._ Just let him._

'No, no, no!' Cuddy jumped to her feet. 'This is stupid.' _Lust isn't stupid. It's your bodies way of saying you want something in a way your mind can't ignore. '_Well I've ignored it well up to now.' _Every smile, every 'accidental' touch. Like a game you weaved around each other. Denial doesn't last forever.' _I'm not in denial. _Say it a bit louder, you might end up believing yourself._

'Shut up!'

Cuddy threw her wine into the sink, ignoring the sound of splintering glass as the glass fell from her fingertips. She gripped the edge of the counter, gently rocking back and forth as she aimed to relieve the tension that coiled within her. Something was trying to escape, like a big bubble expanding out from within. She'd gone mad, arguing with a voice only she could hear. She felt sick. Every emotion was clashing together in a whirlwind of confusion, the noises in her head a jarring symphony of hysteria. The voice wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't be with House, wouldn't be. He was wrong for her in every possible way, but he'd felt so right. He'd felt so good. She'd given in to him on instinct which only increased her craving. After fighting against him for so long her walls had crumbled like sand pummelled by the sea, the wave of desire finally washing away any resistance. When he'd discovered her today she'd had no defence against him. She'd given in to his touch. Desire, coated in denial, today he'd given her a taste of something that she'd secretly wanted for so long. She rolled her neck, tilting her head back to gaze up at the ceiling in some vain hope that everything would vanish and the simplicity would return to her life absent of any longing towards a man who was the devil in her day.

She cursed the stupid apple, a mistake that had made a total mess of her life. Damn the individual who'd planned the prank. She'd only gotten caught in the cross fire. The apple wasn't meant for her and she knew it. The basket was for House. After one simple action with unseen consequences her whole life was beginning to unravel at the seams.

Her desire was a bitter pill to swallow. The walls were closing in on her as she fought for some way out. She'd gladly accept any other answer and avoid the fate currently closing in. The voice had other ideas. With invisible fists it tugged every little lie and denial to the surface. Pulling her desire out from under a vale and casting it into the fray. She couldn't ignore it any longer. Like a physical mutiny her body was turning against her. Shuddering, with the ache still emanating between her thighs even the alcohol couldn't dull the sensation still throbbing through every cell in her system. After the teasing taste of her touch her body was addicted. She was in a corner, unable to escape without giving in. The voice in her head was amplifying the longer she left it, and her body was being more persistent with every passing second. A bead of sweat bled over her skin. Breathing in deep she winced as another bolt rippled over her nerves. She needed him, if only for her sanity. _Go to him. I'll go. Just once. _Pleasure tingled between her thighs like a whisper of an invisible touch, her body now marked with the memory of his hands. '_Go on! Give in, you know you want to'._'

'Shit'

She had to get out. Grabbing her keys she darted out the house without a backward glance. Sighing in relief as her feet hit the pavement and the cool night air hit her heated skin. She just needed to walk it off. Exhaust herself until she couldn't think, couldn't feel. Everything would be fine.

The melodic sounds of the piano died down as a crack of thunder rumbled over head. House limped to the window to gaze out into the street. Raindrops plummeted down on to the sidewalk, pooling into pit holes and spiralling down drains as the area in which he lived got flooded by a storm cloud.

Pouring himself another glass of whiskey he knocked it back without a wince. The golden liquor burnt its way down to light a fire inside and the warmth bled into every inch of his body. He felt the calming haze of alcohol revolve around him, the happy buzz tingling along his skin. Settling down again his fingers began to beat out a rhythm of their own on the piano keys. The instrument springing to life as he played a tune from memory, eyes closed as his fingers found the correct key on instinct.

He almost didn't hear the light knock on his door.

A light tap that increased in volume as the second bout of thunder clashed over head. Lightening lit the streets rippling through the clouds like static, casting an eerie glow over the earth. House considered leaving the poor soul on the doorstep, half of him silently wishing for someone else to wallow in misery. But with a grumble thinking it might be Wilson, kicked out of home with no where to go once again, he grudgingly eased to his feet. Cane clasped tightly in his hand he hobbled over to the door, a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue ready to let rip on the stupid sod that stood outside.

It died in his throat.

It was Cuddy. She was drenched to the bone. Her clothes plastered to her like a second skin, darkened and damp from the rain. Droplets poured off her splashing on to her shoes. Tendrils of moisture spiralled over her skin, dripping off the tip of her nose or slithering over her lower lip. Her arms were wrapped tight around herself in some failing defence against the weather. She reflected a rather sad and weak image of the woman that usually ruled within the walls of PPTH.

After the day and every emotion plaguing him hence forth he should have held his tongue. But the alcohol fuelled him on and he'd never missed an opportunity to goad her, he wasn't going to start now no matter what had passed between them. It was better for both just to continue as before and fall back into their original equilibrium.

House raised his eyebrows, looking to the side before mockingly leaning in and whispering, 'Soaking wet twice in one day.'

'I'm cold, tired and in case you haven't noticed the storm hasn't stopped.'

'It hasn't? House stuck his head out in jest, 'Wow! You're right. As always I'm in awe of your powers of observation.'

She sighed, 'House,' She shivered, eyes slipping shut as the instinctual tremor took over. Even in the rain she looked beautiful. He watched a single droplet slowly snaking its way over her neck slipping between the collar of her blouse. He envied it. His memories flared up once again, the facts bleeding into fantasy. 'House!' Sharper than a crack of thunder her voice whipped into his thoughts. House snapped out of his trance. She looked defeated, 'please?'. He nodded and with his eyes cast downwards he silently stepped back allowing her to enter.

She wrung her hands. What the hell was she doing here? On the porch of the very man she'd aimed to avoid. She'd turned up like a drowned rat and to add insult to injury she was now dripping all over his floor. How humiliating. He would never let her live it down. She braced herself for impact, prepared for the stinging barb to fly as she turned to face him.

_Nothing._

Not a comment or spiteful jibe met her. Just a pair of bright blue eyes that now bored into hers. Heat seemed to flare in them for only a second before dying down. It happened so quickly she questioned if she'd seen it at all.

Silence prevailed only disturbed by the subtle drip as moisture pooled around her feet. Like she was under examination his eyes trailed over her from head to toe. She hated when he did that at the best of times, especially now with her thoughts running riot over the things he could do,_ things you want him to do. _Her face tensed eyes slamming shut for barely a second as she banished the voice from her mind. As her eyes slowly eased open she blinked to find the space before her empty.

'Here', hearing his voice she turned, only to jump back as she found a towel thrust beneath her nose.

'You're dripping on the rug.'

She ignored it. She shouldn't be here, how she'd ended up on his doorstep she didn't know, one moment she'd been walking the next she'd ended up outside his house as the storm broke over head. She'd hovered outside for over 15 minutes before finally deciding to enter in. Now she was here she was starting to question her intent. She wasn't here to shelter from the storm and her body knew it. She swallowed, nerves crackling along her sodden skin, the muscles tensing in her shoulders under the onslaught of sensation. If she stayed for any longer she wouldn't be able to walk away, the voice would win, ordering her to give in to what she wanted. If she gave in, it would complicate everything even further, _and force you to admit that you've been lying to yourself for almost 20 years._ Her attention was shattered as a towel danced in front of her nose, 'Take, unless you want me to dry you myself?' She frowned snatching the towel from his hand, 'thanks but I think I'll pass' The finger on his free hand now poked out, slowly ringing in a circle, 'this is the point where I make a joke about you being wet for me right?' she sighed holding her hand out to pass the towel back to him, her grip lingering as his hand wrapped around it.

She tilted her head over her shoulder 'Um I'd better go.'

'Running away again?'

Her lips narrowed, 'Not now House?'

'When then?'

'Never,'

He tilted his head, eyes roving over her as the corner of his lips twitches, 'You came here to talk,'

'There's nothing to talk about,'

'Well I think you'll agree there's something going on between us right? I mean, what happened today wasn't just a perk of the job. Or has Jimmy been holding out on me?' He waggled his eyebrows.

She let out a bitter laugh, her head tilting back as she shook it, 'Yeah, a real perk, one you won't be getting again any time soon. It's only for good doctors. And when I say good I don't mean with medicine.' Her expression was one of defiance and challenge. It soon fell as he tugged the towel toppling her off balance. She fell forward into him hands slamming into his chest as he caught her, fingers tightly wrapping around her arms.

'Well you were wetter then than you are now, and god I can only imagine how loud you scream when you're going at it with the 'good' doctors.'

An excited bubble burned in his stomach, the verbal sparring constantly hitting a key within him. He smiled as her head lifted, eyes flashing as she looked into his, the defiance still firmly returned to her face. She jerked trying to pull away. His grip didn't loosen and she didn't try again. He liked Cuddy like this, on edge her head not holding her back as she met him every inch of the way. His eyes faltered slightly as she leaned in, her breath tickling against his chin as she hovered barely an inch from his lips a smile slowly curling in the corner.

'There's that wet joke.'

He stared right back at her, unflinching, his expression remaining impassive not indicating any evidence of the desire her proximity was driving, 'Couldn't resist,'

He didn't move as she bowed to his left, her body inching up slightly bringing her mouth up to his ear. She was teasing him, testing him and he knew it. She couldn't escape, the only way was to make him back off. He had no intention of doing so. He fought a shiver as her words graze against his skin, the dampness of her breath lingering just below his ear, 'and how loud I scream is something you'll never find out,'

He laughed lightly, feeling a kick of satisfaction at the involuntary shiver, his voice forming a fissure through her defence, 'I think I got a good idea.' His hands slowly slipped lower, coming to rest on her hips as she inched away again.

'Ah yes right before YOU ran' she smirked 'limped away.'

'Ouch, Dr Cuddy you are mean to me.'

'Avoiding the question as always, who can't answer now? Admit it House, you're balls are no bigger than mine, metaphorically of course, but then maybe not, I wouldn't know.'

Their noses were almost touching, her eyes boring into his in a challenge both waiting and willing for the other to back down.

'Anyone would think you want to find out.'

Cuddy blinked as a warm droplet of water trickled over her brow, dripping off the tip of her nose to landing on her mouth. She watched House's thumb slowly reach out, dragging the pad over her lower lip. Tentatively her tongue slipped out, the tip grazing against his thumb collecting the lingering liquid. 'I think I need to.'


	6. Twice Shy

**Twice Shy**

The voice was silent. For the first time since the incident, her mind was calm; unhindered by the cruel conflict that had plagued her thoughts for the last few hours.

She lay there, eyes roving over the figure currently snoozing beside her. His breathing was shallow, the cover slumped low over his hips. Even now her body thrummed, unable to ignore the pull towards him. Scratch marks scored his skin, bright red lines running across his shoulders and along the line of his spine. He'd been ruthless and un-yeilding, stealing her control and taking everything he desired.

She'd begged him, the pleading finally falling from her lips as he'd teased her unwilling to give in until she'd granted his wish. The words had barely left her lips and he'd pushed into her, right to the hilt. She'd never felt so full, the stinging as she eased around him only heightening the pleasure that burned between her thighs.

She sighed, wincing at the light ache, a lingering phantom of how he'd felt as he'd driven into her, tearing a moan from her throat with each thrust.

She felt content. After running from something for all this time, the release of giving in, made her feel lighter than ever. She'd been in denial. One lie on top of the other until she'd been unable to recognise the truth within the web she'd constructed in a desperate attempt to protect her pride.

Until she'd bitten that bloody apple.

Whatever the fruit had contained it had ripped ever thread to shreds, leaving the only honest one to wrap itself around her heart. She'd fought it with ever ounce of energy she had, but basking in the afterglow, she couldn't think for the life of her why. She'd wanted this.

There was only one concern, a little bubble currently hovering at the back of her brain waiting for her attention to turn to it. Everything had happened because of a seemingly innocent gift given to House. He'd been the target. What had the anonymous giver been hoping to achieve? And what would have happened if they'd been successful.

Her mind was filled with questions and lying here wasn't getting her any answers.

She shifted, intending to ease out from under the covers when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, 'You're not going anywhere.'

She didn't resist, a small smile curling in the corner of her lips as House burrowed into the side of her body, 'I've got to get to work.'

'I don't think the boss will miss you for a few hours yet.'

She'd been set to protest, the words ready and formed in her mind. They never left her lips, her eyes fluttering shut as his tongue glided along the line of her throat.

A few hours then. She relaxed back, losing herself to him as her questions dwindled in priority. _She'd find her answers, in a few hours._

* * *

House snapped back in his chair. Today had been a long day. Having been disturbed from his slumber by a sudden screech and Cuddy rolling out from under the covers. A few hours had been a few hours too long. She'd rushed around the room drawing everything on in a haphazard order before darting out the door. He'd snagged her wrist for a quick kiss before she'd vanished from sight. He hadn't seen her since. She'd been holed up on her office, trying to catch up on her work and probably avoiding facing up to the consequence of her actions. Cuddy was fine until you gave her time to think. Then she'd analyse the situation from every angle and come up with a multitude of answers that usually banned her from having any fun at all. He'd soon see to it that she forgot all excuses she'd come up with in the course of the day but until then he was stuck here dealing with his ducklings and the new patient that had landed in his lap, quite literally.

His daydream had just been shattered by a young man walking into his office. It had only been a request for directions and House had ignored him, right until he'd dived face first into House's lap. His reflexes had only just managed to angle his leg out the way before the figure collided, his body smashing into House's own, a dead weight to the world now lying limply over his chair.

As the commotion calmed, House's eyes fell on an innocent item now rolling its way over his office floor.

Shoving the man from his lap he stooped down, fingers wrapping round the half eaten fruit, the toffee cracked on the outside a set of tooth marks scoring the skin.'

'And doctors say fruit is good for you.'

He eyed the man now snoring on the floor of his office. He'd be all right, he'd sleep for a bit, wake up and then probably follow the desire to fuck his nearest and dearest. House had no doubt this was the same case as Cuddy's. The two of them had talked about it the previous evening, somewhere after the sex and before the sleep. She'd been rather vague. He'd only able to draw certain ounces of information from her. His actions had been underhanded but she'd tasted delicious.

Forcing his mind back to the more pressing problem he eyed the apple with trepidation. It seemed they had an epidemic on their hands. An outbreak of spiked apples, and he suspected they kept missing their mark. He wasn't ignorant to the fact the first ones had been for him. However, rather than do him harm, it seemed the intended outcome was to make him horny. That narrowed down the suspects significantly. His thoughts were cut short as the door clanged open and, in a whirl of white, two of ducklings filed into the room.

'Where's the other one?'

The two guys looked at each other and shrugged 'haven't seen her since this morning'. Frowning House stood, quickly scribbling down a note he shoved the paper into an envelope. Jabbing the patient with his cane, he handed the envelope to Chase, 'Find him a bed, he's fine, just needs to sleep it off. Hand this to him when he wakes.' Hobbling out of the room he darted down the hall. The absence of duckling number three was suspicious to say the least. Usually quacking at his heels about some ethical code or another her vanishing act was glaringly obvious. With a theory already forming House ducked into the staff room.

It was empty.

Pulling the gold skeleton key from his pocket he located Cameron's locker. With a quick jiggle it came open with a click. The chances were she wouldn't be so stupid as to hide anything here. Then again Cameron may assume someone would never invade her privacy by breaking into her locker. Her belief in the goodness of others was a weakness that needed working on. She'd get caught out soon enough.

The small space mostly contained papers. There was a small bag of spare clothes and scrubs folded inside but nothing conspicuous. House rapped his cane on the floor casting a second glance through the contents. Pulling out the papers he lowered himself onto the bench as he flicked through them. Nothing, just study notes and book receipts. Casting a glance at the top one, he flicked to it again. Amongst all the medical notes was a website, the address scribbled in Cameron's elongated scrawl.

Grabbing his phone House snapped a photo of the address before shoving it unceremoniously back into her locker not taking any care to place them carefully.

The ducklings were in the outer office as he stormed back in. 'How's our patient?'

'Gone, he woke pretty quick and said he had somewhere to be.'

'He get the letter?'

'Yeah, he said a random basket. Then darted off.' Chase shrugged.

House nodded his suspicious confirmed. Another accidental casualty.

Foreman eyed House, 'You sure he was okay? You seemed to know what was wrong but you never told us.'

'He bit off more than he could chew.'

Ignoring the confusion now marring their faces he turned on his heel and headed into his office. He halted, eyeing the package now residing on his desk. Toffee apples, probably the same basket the man had got his from. It hadn't been on his desk then, but now it was. Innocently sat there, coated in caramel and sugar.

Cameron's voice rang out behind him. 'Someone left them for you as a thank you gift. Said they saw the apples the other day and thought you'd prefer some covered in candy.'

She shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

'A sweet tooth.' Chase laughed.

House turned to him, 'It depends what I'm sinking my teeth into to.' Without another word he entered he office. Ignoring the basket he settled down behind his desk. Typing in the address he quickly clicked on the link – _One Bad Apple_.

_A single bite will bring forth feelings you've fought to suppress. Why not let your naughty side free and give in to what you so desperately desire._

It was meant to be self administered, but clearly the current culprit had decided that House needed a little help to give in to his deepest darkest desires.

_Give into. _The potion didn't force the consumer to do anything they didn't want to deep down. Cuddy may not have acted under her own control. She'd admitted that much the other night, but she'd never said that the desire had been there long before. All she done is bitten into a catalyst. The resolve in House's chest strengthened, now certain the woman in his bed last night had been there willingly.

He'd hadn't just given her what she needed, but what she wanted and he intended to do it again and again. Before then however, he had a crush that needed crushing for good.

Eyeing the apples he took one in his hand, waiting until he'd caught Cameron's eye he sunk his teeth into it. The caramel cracked, his teeth tearing into the soft flesh drawing the tainted fruit into his mouth. He swallowed, and waited. _Nothing_. Frowning he bit into it again, no longer interested in the mirrored confusion now creasing Cameron's forehead. _Still nothing_. Finishing the fruit he bit into another.

_It wasn't working_.

Casting a glance at the screen he started scrolling through the small print.

_Do not consume if what's desired is unobtainable._

_Do not consume if you've previously suffered from psychological disturbances. _

_Fainting will occur immediately after consumption, no responsibility will be taken for any injury that may accidentally occur due to this consequence._

_Effects are rendered null and void if the consumers already has what they desire. If there's no internal voice being silenced then nothing will come forth and the consumer will remain conscious regardless of how much of the substance they consume. _

Effects are rendered null and void if the consumer already has what/who they desire.

He already had what he wanted. Who he wanted. He'd met his desire when she'd sated hers. Snatching the apple up he stuck his head into the outer office, 'Dr Cameron,'

'Yes,' She snapped to attention, ignoring the amused looks from her colleges. 'What can I do for you House?'

Beckoning her in with his finger he stepped behind her letting the door snap shut. Lowering the blinds he took a little thrill in the quickening of her breath, the heightened anticipation oozing from her eyes.

Closing the distance between them, he placed his hands on her hips, slowly turning her to face his laptop.

'Bend over.'

'What?' She turned to face him, looking slightly startled.

'I have something I want you to see. So bend over.'

Shivering she turned back to the computer, bracing her hands on the desk as she leant over.

Leaning in he brought his mouth close to her ear, ignoring the sudden tremble that rippled through her body. It didn't have any effect on him. He had somewhere else he wished to be, but this needed to be dealt with.

'Read Line four.'

She couldn't turn this time, his current position pinning her in place. Her eyes widened as her gaze finally fell on the screen recognising the site for what it was. Her mouth moved, the words muted until the final few, ' regardless of how much of the substance they consume.'

The crunch of the apple against her ear made her flinch.

'I think this answers everything. I have everything I desire.'

He moved away from her, his cane thudding against the carpet. As he reached his office door he let his hand rest on the handle, turning to face her.

She was pink, her fingers clenched in a fist waiting for his final cruel remark.

'There's one thing I desire for you to do.'

Her eye's snapped to his.

'What?'

'Your job.'

With that he stepped into the hall. He didn't look back. The situation with the young doctor had been dealt with, it was time to find the final casualty in this whole mess, Cuddy.

He reached her office in no time, the apple still in hand. He had a point to prove. Weaving in and out of the patients and doctors he strolled past Cuddy's assistant in the outer office ignoring their spluttered sentence about Dr Cuddy not wishing to be disturbed and threw the doors open.

'Never Panic, Dr House is here.'

Cuddy didn't flinch. Her head remained resolutely bowed over her work. Her eyes didn't even dart up to meet his own. 'Usually that's a cause for panic.' To the outside eye Cuddy seemed to be the epitome of self control, her unconcerned attitude implying she didn't have the time nor desire to waste any on House. The tension in her shoulders said otherwise. Her eyes were no longer scanning the page, now focused on a single spot, her lips pressing into a tight line as she steeled herself for the teasing comments to come.

They never did.

Instead a sharp crunch rang out into the room. 'You know these are pretty tasty once you get past the point it's been poisoned.'

Cuddy's eyes narrowed, 'I thought you said the basket vanished?'

'It did. The culprit decided to strike again with something a little sweeter this time. It was too tempting for some, patient 232 might be having the night of his life tonight. Unless his desires unobtainable, then there will be no happy ending for him.'

'Who?'

He raised his eyebrows mockingly, 'Patient 232.'

'No I meant, who's been handing out the apples?'

He shook his head, 'they've been dealt with.'

'House?'

'Cuddy?' he smirked at her frown.

She sighed, 'Why are you eating it?'

'To prove a point.'

'What point are you trying to prove? And further more why are you awake to prove it? Shouldn't you be doing the world a favour and falling into a coma about now?'

'Unfortunately for the world there was a clause that renders the effects null and void,' he handed a piece of paper he'd scribbled the link on, 'check it out.'

She glared at the paper with suspicion, 'this better not be porn.' Taking a leap of faith she typed the address in, the screen quickly flaring to life. He pointed to where she needed to click and watched her face as she read through the details. A subtle wince alerted his attention. He knew what the potion did and now so did she. She couldn't deny her feelings any more, and he had no intentions of letting her do so.

'It doesn't work if the consumer has no desires. Lucky you.' her voice was sour, tainted with disdain as she turned away from him gathering the papers that now littered her desk together.

He watched her for a moment, the internal struggle as she fought to pull away from him and bury everything back where she'd found it.

'I don't have any desires today.' He slipped from the desk, circling around behind her. She tensed as he slid his hands round her waist his lips caressing the skin beneath her ear. 'My only desire was met last night.'

She said nothing, her breath hitching in her chest. 'The potion only forces latent desires to the surface Cuddy, you wanted me long before you bit into that bloody thing. Admit it.'

Still nothing. With a growl House spun her round shoving her hips hard against the desk. She gasped, her pupils dilating as he pressed himself against her. 'I'll get my answer one way or another, and unless you wish the whole of your hospital to hear you screaming my name you'll tell me now. Apple or not, did you want me?'

The silence stretched between them. His fingers fell to the hem of her skirt and unspoken challenge. When he met no resistance, they continued their assent. The material rumpled around his wrists, tightening over her thighs before giving way. Her fingers flexed over the edge of her desk, lips pressed tightly shut eyeing him with apprehension.

She'd fight him to the end.

Nudging her thighs apart he slipped his hands between them, surprised at the moisture he found. 'You've been thinking about me.'

She jutted her chin out in defiance, the effect was lost as a vicious shudder made her body tremble against his fingertips. A blush burnt her cheeks. His touch was gentle, too gentle. He wasn't here to provide pleasure but to tease, each tantalising touch only serving to heighten her discomfort until she gave him the answer he craved. With each languid stroke her muscles tightened, her laboured breath catching on the end of every pleasurable pulse that thudded through her.

'If you want more you're going to have to answer me.'

She was so wet. Copious amounts of fluid now coated his fingers, her knuckles white in a fruitless attempt to cling to her control. Her eyes fell to his fingers as they hooked onto the edges of her underwear. He tugged her panties down, watching as gravity took hold forcing them to flutter to the floor. The sound of his belt buckle echoed loudly in the silence between them, followed by the sound of his zipper. Her eyes flickered, throat bobbing as she swallowed. She jerked as the tip of his cock pressed against her, barely edging a centimetre inside before pulling away.

This was torturous, for her as well as him. He'd give anything to plunge into her, slowly bury himself within her wetness and then fuck her into the floor. 'Answer me,' he continued his shallow thrusts, finally eliciting an unwilling moan. Her thighs were ridged against him, her heels locked tight against his hips encouraging him deeper. He resisted. Instead his fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head back as he leant in, his teeth nipping the soft juncture at the base of her throat.

She keened against him, 'Yes.' It was so quiet he barely heard it.

'Louder.'

'Yes okay,' she swallowed, 'Is that what you want to hear? I said yes.'

He didn't answer, instead his hand wrapped around her mouth, stemming any sound from leaking from her lips as he thrust into her. She grunted, eyes snapping open as he filled her before fluttering shut giving herself over to the sensation of him sliding between her thighs. She felt exquisite.

It didn't take long, the feeling of her rippling around him too torturous to resist. He thrust in deep, burying his head in her neck, her scream muted against the palm of his hand as the final tremors of his orgasm quaked through him. He gasped for air, finally relinquishing his grip.

She wouldn't meet his eye.

Wrapping his fingers round her chin he tilted it towards him. Finally she met his gaze, her body tense, uncertainty flickering over her face. He silenced her thoughts as his lips glided over her own.

'Looks like we've both wanted the same thing for a very long time.'

She returned his kiss, her body slowly relaxing into him.

'You've wanted me, and,' he paused, 'I've always wanted me too.'

She laughed, gently shoving him away, wincing as she slipped from the desk. 'If that was your desire you wouldn't be here, you'd be at home a glass of whiskey in one hand, and yourself in the other.'

He smirked, eyeing her as she bent down to grab her panties. Coming up behind her he wrapped his hands around her waist as she stood. Her stomach rumbled. He laughed against her ear, 'Hungry?'

'Staving.'

'I have a large basket of candy apples that needs eating.'

Her laugher rumbled through her as she turned in his arms. Tucking her panties in his pocket, she kissed him, 'Sounds good to me.'

- SS -

_And there we go folks. (all mistakes are my own for which I apologise and I make no money from my stories). x_


End file.
